


Midlife crisis

by FangirlingUntilIdie



Series: Songs of Jade and Sapphire [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean panics, Destiel married, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Growing Old, I think they're adorable, M/M, Oneshot, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingUntilIdie/pseuds/FangirlingUntilIdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean freaks out and Castiel tries to calm him down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midlife crisis

“Son of a bitch!”  
Dean kicks the door shut with a loud bang, then turns around to begin pacing the room nervously.

“Dean, maybe you should calm down.”

“Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down, Cas?”

Castiel sits on the bed, his legs hanging loosely over the edge. He leans back on his arms and watches Dean walking up and down in front of him.

“We knew this was going to happen.”   
Castiel tries hard to hide the amusement in his voice. He's known Dean for more than half his life and they've been married for over 20 years now. Dean has always been protective of his family, and Castiel is touched to see how much he cares.

“Yes, I damn well knew it was! But not now! Why now? I mean, she could've waited. It's not like she's running out of time or anything. I just don't... I mean...”.  
 Dean runs a hand over his face, trying to relax. He looks at his husband searching for support, for sympathy. When he sees that Castiel actually grins he loses it again.

“You think this is funny? You think this is going to be easy? Cas, we've been through this a hundred times and I'm telling you, she isn't ready and neither are we!”

Dean's finger is dangerously close to Castiel's face now, his voice lower and raspier than usually. He's been losing his temper quite often lately, and Castiel thinks it's because he noticed his hair is getting lighter in the back of his head and the corners of his forehead. Dean's afraid of growing old, and if Castiel is honest with himself, so is he.

“I am sure Claire is fully aware of the responsibilities she has to face. Trust her a little, you've known her all her life. She's a decent, sensible young woman.”

Castiel shifts his weight and pats on the space next to him, inviting Dean to sit down beside him. After some hesitation Dean steps over and takes a seat.  
He looks at Castiel and notices the wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. His hair is getting greyer at his temples, but his eyes still shine with the same icy blue as the first day Dean lay eyes on him. Castiel's expression is warm and loving, and he pulls Dean in for a tight hug.

“We can make this. We've done it before, and we will again. Besides, it's not our job this time.”

“And maybe that's what I'm afraid of. She's still so young. She's got her whole life in front of her. I want her to see the world and meet people and learn stuff and be reckless. But not like this. We took our time, Cas, we thought about it over and over and over again. We both had our degrees and a steady income, we had an apartment and a car and an insurance and all that stuff which she doesn't have. What does she even have? And what does this guy have to offer? Why did she even date him in the first place? And how the hell does she get pregnant?”

“Dean, calm down. You know perfectly well how humans reproduce. You are right, they are both young and inexperienced, but they'll make it. If they need any help at all we will be there for them. You are a great dad for Claire and you will be a great grandfather for her child. Have a little confidence in yourself.”

“I'm trying, Cas. I really am. But I need her to be happy.”

“I know, Dean. Believe me, I know.”   
Castiel pulls Dean in and kisses him on the nose.

“You'll do great, I promise. Now move your lazy ass out there and tell your daughter how proud you are of her.”


End file.
